Reencuentros
by PandicornioAzul
Summary: Que pasa si vuelves a Sweet Amoris despues de un largo tiempo, sin saber que encontraras o a quien no encontraras, sin saber si volveras a encontrarte con el que alguna vez fue tu chico


Sufriendo Mi Amor

Capitulo I

Han pasado cuatro años desde que mi relación con Lysandro termino, en ese tiempo aunque teníamos contacto sabíamos que no era y no seria nunca lo mismo, y en transcurso de ese tiempo ese mismo contacto se perdió. Y ahora estoy aqui despues de tanto tiempo para terminar mi ultimo año de universidad, no se si hice lo correcto en volver, pero tenia que hacerlo. Muchas cosas en esta ciudad habian cambiado, desde el aire que se respira hasta la universidad. Se supone que habia venido aqui para terminar mi carrera de Literatura inglesa y pare reencontrarme con Rosalya, despues de tanto habia extrañado a mi mejor amiga del instituto.

Iba a la entrada de Anteros Academy cuando de pronto no muy a lo lejos una voz conocida para mi me llamaba, y cuando voltee a ver de quien se trataba era mi mejor amiga muy cambiada desde todos los aspectos.

— Pense que jamas volverías, te lo tenias bien escondido tu regreso no Brandy. — Esa era Rosa, quizas si tenia razon pero no queria que nadie supiera hasta los momentos solo tita Agi sabia de mi retorno, pero no fue mi culpa solo sucedió de imprevisto

— Pero volví, y hay mucha Brandy para rato, solo espero que me disfrutes. — Era lo que nosotras solíamos hacer, bromear y bromear y eso era lo que necesitaba cuando me fui pues nunca espere que me iria de la manera en que me fui, quise preguntar pero Rosa me leyó el pensamiento.

— Lysandro se fue para el campo con sus padres tiempo despues de que tu te fuiste, de el no he sabido nada. El unico que sabe es Leigh y no ha querido decirme nada. — En sobre manera algo me decia que estaba aqui que pronto nos encontraríamos y existían muchas cosas que aun nos debíamos decir y siento que de pronto el tiempo no nos alcanzara.

No dije mas nada al respecto Rosa me llevo para que me matriculara en mi carrera y buscara la llave de mi habitacion, y en eso me contó que vivía con Leigh. Aunque eso yo ya lo habia dado por supuesto ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos era obvio, lo supe desde ese instante que ayude a Leigh a que se reconciliara con mi amiga

Y de hecho Lysandro me ayudo aunque para entonces solo eramos amigos y nuestros sentimientos no se habian manifestado como lo habia hecho tiempo despues, volver me trajo cierta nostalgia y recuerdos muy lindos y hermosos vividos a su lado y con todos mis amigos pero mas que todo aun lo extrañaba a el.

— No necesito ser adivina para saber que piensas en el, Brandy. Dime ¿Crees que vuelva? — Me pregunto Rosa, la verdad era que eso era algo que ni yo sabia pero habia algo que me decia que el ya estaba aqui pero que nadie sabia o simplemente el no se habia querido dejar ver.

* * *

Una vez terminada todas las cosas que tenia que hacer para el nuevo inicio de clases, quede con Rosa de ir a un bar que segun me tenia varias sorpresas, aunque tampoco decidi darle mucha importancia tampoco. Ella solia tener sus misterios igual que el

En ese momento camino a la cafeteria para solicitar el empleo que Rayan me habia dicho, no pude evitar pasar por frente el apartamento que durante un corto lapso de tiempo comparti con Lysandro donde pasaron muchas cosas increibles, y recorde que aun tenia la llave y decidi entrar a el y asi hice. Cuando entre no espere verlo igual que cuando lo deje, los mismos muebles las mismas cortinas seguia teniendo la misma decoracion para cuando yo me fui, pero sabia que aqui no vivia nadie o eso era lo que yo me queria creer.

Fui hasta la habitacion pero hasta eso seguia igual, tenia un pequeño toque moderno pero victoriano que lo hacia la habitacion perfecta de la cual jamas me habia animado a salir, empece a darme de cuenta de que alguien vivia aqui y habia querido mantener todo igual. Y ese alguien me conocia a mi o solo conocia a Lysandro, pero eso era imposible porque las unicas personas que nos conocian creen que el esta con sus padres muy lejos de aqui. Pero al darme cuenta que era mentira el si estaba aqui y estabamos frente a frente

Habia quedado sin palabras o solo no sabia que decir pero me quede viendole igual que la primera vez, seguia casi igual incluso mucho mas atractivo que antes, pero su cabello habia cambiado ya no estaban sus puntas negras, pero seguia siendo blanco tan blanco como la luna incluso mas blanco que mi cabello.

Y sus ojos amarrillo/verde seguian a mis ojos morados en una perfecta sincronia, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo que lo estaba viendo a el, estuve a punto de darme vuelta pero estaba inmovil alli y su voz fue la que me hizo volver a la realidad, era una tonta en serio me habia quedado embobada con el como sucedio la primera vez

— ¿Brandy? — Eso es lo unico que vas a decir, ni siquiera un "Hola, en todo este tiempo te he extrañado" nada

— Si, he vuelto. — Fue lo unico que salio de mi boca, queria salir corriendo pero no podia moverme, tenia ese nudo en la garganta queria llorar, no sabia si era por impotencia de que no podia irme o de felicidad de que despues de 4 años lo estaba viendo nuevamente

— Lo he notado pero, ¿Que haces aqui? — Que hago aqui, vine a terminar mi carrera, a eso vine pero tambien regrese porque queria volver a verte porque te extrañaba porque sigo teniendo ese mismo sentimiento de hace 4 años

— Vine a terminar mi ultimo año de Literatura Inglesa aqui — Y si senti como mis ojos se nublaban por la vista, iba a llorar mis emociones de nuevo pudieron mas y comence a llorar tape mi rostro para que el no viera que seguia siendo aquella fragil niña que solia ser delante de el, era mostrar debilidad y bueno a mi no me importaba mostrar debilidad si era delante de el no me importaba.

Por unos segundos senti su respiracion cerca me estaba abrazando, y yo estaba alli inmovil con mi rostro tapado y quizas mi cabello blanco un tanto alborotado, no podia con tantas cosas juntas. No sabia que vlveria a verlo mientras recorria ese viejo apartamento en el que vivimos un corto tiempo.

Era reconfortante

El solo hecho de que podia sentirlo cerca


End file.
